1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to loudspeakers and more particularly relates to loudspeaker diaphragms and methods of their manufacture.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The literature is replete with descriptions of loudspeaker diaphragm constructions and the method of their manufacture. Representative of such descriptions are those found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,393,515; 3,937,905; 4,076,098 and 4,190,746. In spite of the highly developed state of the art, there remains a need for more efficient diaphragm constructions and methods of manufacture.
The diaphragms of the present invention are particularly advantageous in that they exhibit a superior efficiency of input to output ratio. The method of the invention is advantageous in that it produces speaker diaphragms of consistently reproducible, uniform quality and character. The method of the invention is also highly economical, reducing costs and labor in the manufacturing process.